Blood is Thicker than Water
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Lorsque Derek se retrouve blessé il ne sait pas trop quoi faire alors il décide de suivre son coeur ! Ce qui l'amène vers quelqu'un de surprenant. Songfic de Hey Brother et un Derek/Malia. Ps: Si demande est dans les reviews je peux poursuivre ces petits OS sans problème !
1. Chapter 1

Malia regarde autour d'elle dans la rue remplit de passants, elle cherche une personne ou un visage familier mais finit par abandonner et se remet en marche sur le trottoir. Ses talons hauts viennent frapper le béton à un rythme sec et rapide, la jeune fille se sent étrangement oppressée et continue d'accélérer le pas pour pouvoir arriver chez Kira rapidement. La jeune asiatique lui a proposé de l'aider dans ses cours et son aide n'a pas été de refus, la vie d'un coyote est tellement plus simple repense Malia dans un soupire lasse. Parfois elle regrette de n'être redevenue qu'une pauvre humaine avec le poids de la mort de sa mère sur la conscience !

-"Malia ..." encore une fois la jeune femme s'arrête et regarde dans la foule. Quelqu'un veut attirer son attention mais où ? Il y a tellement de monde aujourd'hui dans les rues de la ville, elle attrape la lainière de son sac pour se donner du courage et analyse un peut mieux les alentours. La dernière fois qu'elle a entendue son prénom murmuré tel un souffle, c'était lorsque Derek l'avait appelé pour lui demander son aide. Derek. Ce doit être lui. Malia tente alors de le trouver parmi les visages inconnus.

_Hé, mon frère!_  
_Il y a une route sans fin à redécouvrir._

C'est à cet instant qu'elle le voit, avachit contre le mur dans une ruelle sombre. Son côté coyote l'a surement aidé puisqu'il est presque impossible pour un humain normal de le voir à cette distance et caché des regards trop curieux. Il garde les mains appuyé contre son estomac et la jeune femme comprend qu'il est blessé, étrangement son coeur se serre. Derek est blessé. Sa famille est touchée, après tout elle considère plus Derek comme sa famille que Peter son père biologique. Malia s'empresse à toute vitesse de le rejoindre et traverse la grande route sans réellement faire attention à tout ce qui l'entoure, c'est ainsi qu'une voiture s'arrête à quelques millimètres d'elle. Malia arrête immédiatement sa course et regarde sa jambe avant e l'écarter de la voiture, elle entend le chauffeur l'insulter mais elle n'y fait pas attention encore une fois. Elle remonte la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule gauche et sans un regard au conducteur, reprend sa route.

_Hé, ma sœur!_  
_Sache que les amis c'est important, mais la famille encore plus._

Derek voit Malia passer devant les voitures sans prendre en compte les risques qu'elle encourt et il se sent presque mal de devoir la plonger dans ses problèmes. Si seulement il avait été voir Scott, il n'aurait pas réellement de regret à trempé son ami dans ses magouilles, mais inconsciemment son coeur l'avait guidé vers Malia, comme si sa cousine allait forcement l'aider à se remettre. Il avait placé sa vie dans les mains d'une adolescente qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine mais en qui il avait déjà totalement confiance. Lorsqu'elle manque de se faire renversée par une voiture, Derek se tend et manque de courir en sa direction pour la sauver mais bien sur sa blessure le rattrape et il vacille sous la douleur. De plus la voiture se stop devant elle même si Malia semble un peut déconcertée et surprise, Derek n'en voit pas plus puisqu'il s'effondre au sol les mains qui appuient sur sa blessure et recouverte de sang. Il ferme les yeux et serre les dents en priant pour que Malia ne l'abandonne pas.

_Oh si le ciel venait à s'effondrer, pour toi,_  
_Il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je ne ferais pas !_

Malia le voit, elle le voit s'effondrer au sol et son coeur se serre. Si il lui arrive quelque chose elle s'en sentirai coupable, après tout il est venu la chercher elle et personne d'autre, il avait assez confiance en elle pour savoir qu'elle ferai tout pour le sauver. Après tout c'est la vérité, depuis quelques temps Stiles n'est plus le seul humain pour qui Malia reste ainsi, il y a aussi Derek. Ça avait commencé le jour où ils avaient fait équipe et qu'elle l'avait aidé, et aujourd'hui encore elle le voit revenir pour lui demander de l'aide. Finalement la jeune femme arrive enfin dans la ruelle et s'effondre au sol à côté de Derek, elle gémit en sentant l'éraflure de la rencontre en ses genoux nues et le sol, mais elle ne dit rien et retourne Derek pour qu'elle puisse voir sa blessure. Elle enlève les mains de son cousin, tombé dans l'inconscient, de sa blessure et arrache son T-shirt, les larmes aux yeux face au stress de la situation. Elle a vu sa mère et sa soeur mourir par sa faute, hors de question de le perdre lui aussi. Malia regarde la blessure et frisonne face à la perte importante de sang, puis elle pose ses doigts fin et froid sur la peau chaude de Derek, que doit-elle faire ? Elle relève la tête et cherche dans les alentours mais ne voit rien, elle prend alors son téléphone et appelle la personne la plus proche du lieu où elle se trouve. Puis elle raccroche vitesse et pose la tête de Derek sur ses genoux, d'une geste peut assuré, elle avance sa main tremblante sur le front brûlant de l'homme. La fraîcheur de Malia semble lui faire du bien puisqu'il soupire d'aisance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Malia & Derek¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malia souffle devant la porte et hésite un moment à l'ouvrir, voilà deux heures qu'elle attend son réveille mais maintenant qu'il l'est elle doute de réellement vouloir se retrouver face à Derek. Elle tourne la tête et voit Kira passée dans le couloirs, elle peut encore la remercier pour être arrivée très vite dans la ruelle et de l'avoir aidé à ramener Derek chez la jeune asiatique. Elle tord une nouvelle fois son torchon dans ses deux mains puis ouvre la porte et découvre que Derek a ouvert les volets dans la chambre. Malia referme la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle entend l'eau de la douche coulée dans la pièce d'à côté, elle regarde la pièce avec un regard perdue et resserre les vêtements de Scott contre sa poitrine, elle n'est pas du genre à avoir peur mais étrangement elle appréhende de se retrouver face au loup garou Derek Hale.

_Hé, mon frère!_  
_Crois-tu encore en les autres personnes?_

C'est maintenant que Derek sort de la douche, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, ne s'attendant pas à la voir rentrer. Malia rougit légèrement pas réellement parce qu'elle est troublée mais plus parce que ça lui rappelle qu'elle aussi la fait avec Stiles, à cet instant elle se sent proche de son cousin et ça, sa la trouble. Derek la remarque enfin et semble peut surpris, il s'avance vers elle sans rien dire visiblement lui aussi un peut anxieux .

-"Tient c'est les vêtements de Scott ça devrait t'aller" commence Malia pour camoufler la gêne, en lui tendant les vêtements propres. Derek prend les habits sans se poser de question et enfile directement le T-shirt tout en remerciant d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

-"On est où ?" demande-t-il alors, soudainement inquiet de l'endroit où il se trouve.

-"Chez Kira, ses parents ne sont pas là du week end et je ne savais pas réellement où aller d'autre !" explique Malia d'une petite voix avant de donner le reste des vêtements à Derek qui part encore une fois dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

-"Tu as parlé à Stiles ou Scott de la situation ?" demande-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte, au même moment Malia sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche et elle ferme les yeux sans prendre la peine de regarder le prénom de Stiles s'afficher.

-"Non j'aurais du ?" dit elle d'une voix forte pour que son cousin puisse l'entendre de l'autre côté. Elle se penche vers la porte pour entendre sa réponse mais au contraire Derek ouvre la porte à la volée, bien habillé.

-"Non tu as bien fait, ils ne doivent rien savoir" répond-t-il avant de partir prendre les quelques affaires qu'il avait sur lui lors de son agression.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu ne leur fait plus confiance ?" souffle innocemment Malia d'une toute petite voix alors que Derek rigole sarcastiquement.

_Hé, ma sœur!_  
_Crois-tu toujours en l'amour? ça m'étonnerait!_

Puis il se tourne vers sa jeune cousine et la regarde sans répondre. Est-ce qu'il croit encore en ses amis ? Bonne question, après tout il a apprit à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde a;ors peut-il réellement croire en deux pauvres petit adolescents ? Certes ce sont ses amis et il se sent proche d'eux d'une certaine manière mais il ne peut pas les mêler à tout ça.

-"Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as toujours confiance en Stiles depuis ce qu'il t'a fais ?" demande Derek en repensant au fait que Stiles ait caché à Malia son vrai nom de famille et l'origine de son père. Directement il se sent mal en voyant la mine déconfit de sa cousine, il a peut être été trop loin dans ses propos ... mais bien vite elle se reprend ce qui surprend Derek quelque peut.

-"Je vois ce que tu veux dire ... que compte tu faire dans ce cas ?" demande-t-elle en le voyant remettre sa veste en cuir et ses chaussures de la même couleurs.

_Oh si le ciel venait à s'effondrer, pour toi,_  
_Il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je ne ferais pas !_

Ils se regardent un moment et personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit, d'un seul regard Derek arrive à lire en Malia comme dans un livre ouvert et inversement. Ce lien étrange qui les lient depuis quelque temps est à la fois surprenant et agréable, cette impression que quoiqu'il arrive prochainement pour chacun, l'autre serait toujours là pour lui. Malia pouvait compter sur Derek et Derek pouvait compter sur Malia. Où qu'ils soient et dans n'importe qu'elle situation, après tout n'étais-ce pas ce à quoi servait la famille de nos jours ? Malia n'a jamais vécue ça ou très peut, de même pour Derek. Ce sentiment étrange d'avoir enfin un allié, un ami et une famille !

Derek sourit simplement et Malia en fait de même, un échange que eux seuls peuvent comprendre et qui prouve encore une fois leurs idées. Peut importe si Stiles la trahit, si il la quitte pour Lydia, que Scott l'exclu de sa meute ou bien que tout le monde lui tourne le dos, Malia aura toujours Derek de son côté et ça elle en a conscience sans que rien ne le laisse penser au premier abord.

_Et si je me trouvais loin de chez moi ?_  
_Oh mon frère, j'entendrais ton appel._

-"Je quitte la ville" répond enfin Derek sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. La maison est déserte, Kira a surement été retrouvée Scott mais elle ne lui dira rien, puisqu'elle l'a promit à Malia. Comme si sans le savoir elle avait toujours sus que Derek ne voulait pas que Scott soit au courant de ses projets et de ses ennuis.

Malia frissonne, bien qu'elle l'ai facilement comprit, elle a eut le besoin de lui poser la question pour entendre la dure vérité dite à haute voix. Seulement sa fait mal, très mal. Elle ferme les yeux et imagine Derek partir de la ville sur sa moto sans un espoir de le revoir un jour, enfin .. peut être qu'il reviendrait, mais ses ennuis étaient trop importants pour le voir revenir dans quelques mois.

-"Tu m'appelles" souffle Malia alors que Derek sourit face à la compréhension de sa cousine. Il va quitter la ville mais également ses amis et sa famille, il va quitter sa maison et tous ses lieux qu'il a apprit à aimer mais il va surtout la quitter elle. Malia. Sa famille.

-"Promis" sourit-il avant de se mettre en marche dans les couloirs tandis qu'elle le suit avec facilité et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas un adieux, juste un au revoir, Malia n'a pas le coeur brisé juste un sentiment de peur face au danger que va devoir courir Derek.

_Et si je perdais tout ?_  
_Oh ma sœur, je te viendrais t'aider !_

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Derek se tourne une dernière fois vers elle et le sourire qu'il affiche rassure la jeune femme.

-"En tout cas si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu viens me voir" ordonne Malia alors que le sourire s'agrandit face à l'air autoritaire de sa cousine. Elle fait facilement une tête de moins que lui mais elle n'hésite à le défier ou lui passer un savon.

-"J'hésiterai pas alors" s'amuse-t-il avant de sortir à l'extérieur pendant qu'elle reste sur le pas de la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourne visiblement très surpris vers elle et lui demande "Comment t'as sut que j'aurais besoin de ma moto ?"

-"On a le même sang idiot, je te connais !" rigole Malia face à l'étonnement de l'homme en face d'elle, il se mêle à ses rires et pose son sac dans le porte bagage du véhicule, il attrape le casque puis reviens vers Malia.

-"T'as fais comment pour la ramener ici ?" continue-t-il assez curieux alors que Malia semble fière d'elle.

-"Je l'ai conduis, c'est plus facile que ça en à l'air" s'amuse-t-elle avant de rire aux éclats, Derek la regarde tendrement le sourire aux lèvres puis souffle tout bas.

-"Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie au faite !" Malia s'arrête net de rire et le regarde surprise, Derek sourit, chacun son tour !

-"De rien" répond-t-elle simplement puis il lui fait un léger baiser rapide sur la joue et retourne vers sa moto pour enfiler son casque et monter dessus avant de faire démarrer le moteur.

_Oh si le ciel venait à s'effondrer, pour toi_  
_Il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je ne ferais pas !_

-"A plus cousine !" crie Derek avant de partir au quart de tour dans la ruelle, sur sa moto. Malia le regarde un long moment disparaître dans l'horizon puis, une fois sûre qu'il n'est plus apte à l'entendre elle souffle tout bas dans un murmure.

-"Au revoir mon frère..."

Puis elle sourit en regardant le soleil se coucher et soupire avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison de son amie. Sans réellement savoir, Kira et Scott son surprit de la voir un sourire ridicule scotché sur ses lèvres pendant toute la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Règle numéro 1, c'est que tu dois t'amuser_  
_Mais bébé quand tu auras fini, tu dois être la première à courir_

Malia danse encore une fois avec un jeune garçon dont elle ne connait même pas le nom et rit aux éclats, portée comme dans un état second d"un mélange entre l'ivresse et la joie. En cet instant elle se sent femme, elle se sent désirée et elle adore ça ! Le garçon en face d'elle approche son visage un peut trop près d'elle et la brune en profite pour s'éclipser loin de cet homme qu'elle ne veut absolument pas rapprocher.

_Règle numéro 2, ne t'attaches pas à_  
_quelqu'un que tu pourrais perdre_  
_Alors laisses-moi te dire_

Malia sent alors les mains de Kira s'accrocher à son cou et sent le parfum sucrée de son amie. La musique résonne dans sa tête tel un doux supplice et elle n'entend plus que le rire de son amie. Finalement ses rires se mélangent à ceux de Kira et elle se balance deux gauche à droite dans un mouvement du bassin. Ses cheveux se collent à son visage et des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front mais la jeune femme ne se décourage pas et continue de s'amuser sur la piste de danse.

Quelque peut abasourdie par l'ambiance, les deux amies se mettent à chanter le refrain de la chanson comme si elles la connaissent par coeur. Tels deux amies bourrées qui s'amusent à un karaoké elles chantent à tut tête mais les notes ne sortent bien évidemment pas aussi mélodiquement qu'elles le voudraient, en plus clair elles chantent horriblement mal ! Mais Malia encore une fois s'en contre fiche et continue de danser avant de lever les bras en l'air et se trémousser sur la musique le sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres.

_Voici comment être une briseuse de cœurs_  
_Les gars aiment un peu de danger_

Elle souffle quelques mots dans l'oreille de Kira et celle ci la fixe d'un regard entendu. Malia plonge son regard dans les yeux bruns de l'asiatique puis sourit avec amusement. Aucun doute que la soirée sera mouvementée ! Malia regarde à gauche, à droite et remarque que cette fois les quelques gars autour d'elle ne sont pas à craindre. Plus d'obligation ou de moyen de survie, elle veut juste danser à en perdre la tête!

_On va le faire s'éprendre d'une inconnue_  
_Une joueuse, chantant ''je t'aime''_

Elle regarde Kira mais celle ci semble toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Scott ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, dans quelques minutes il sera là et les deux amies comptent bien en profiter avant qu'il n'arrive. Malia décide d'oublier tout ça et se laisse prendre au jeu, elle commence à se secouer aux côtés de Kira et laisse volée ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains. Son amie rigole de plus belle et exagère presque trop sur tout ça ! Mais Malia s'en contrefiche et laisse la musique l'emporter dans un état second, jamais elle ne s'est autant amusée depuis qu'elle est redevenue humaine, ce sentiment d'être libre de tout, ne devoir rien à personne ni à elle ni aux autres.

Cela fait deux mois que Derek est partit et a quitté la ville, Scott lui a bien posé des questions mais Malia n'a rien dit, tout comme Kira. A ce qu'elle en sait, Derek n'est pas très loin d'ici et règle ses derniers problèmes. Et puis il y a Stiles, Malia ne l'a pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, aux dernières nouvelles il aide Lydia sur un projet. Lydia, Lydia et encore Lydia. De plus Scott lui a apprit par inadvertance que Lydia n'est autre que le premier amour de Stiles, encore une chose qu'il lui a caché, une nouvelle fois. Comme si le fait qu'il passe ses journées avec la fille qu'il a aimé , ou aime encore n'est pas important.

_Comment être une briseuse de coeurs_  
_Les gars aime l'apparence du danger_  
_On va le faire s'éprendre d'une inconnue_

Mais cette fois Malia ne pense plus, elle se laisse guidée par Kira et tente d'oublier ses problèmes dans les bras de son amie. Un sentiment nouveau la parcourt lorsqu'elle sent le corps de sa partenaire de danse, aucun doute que l'excitation est là ! C'est totalement différent de la première fois où les filles ne faisaient que se mêler à la foule pour fuir leurs bourreaux, cette fois si elles sont juste là pour s'amuser et lâcher prise. Un verre à la main, Kira porte son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres et Malia en profite pour lancer sa tête en arrière et laisser libre choix à ses cheveux qui balaie l'air sous son rire amusé. Kira passe elle aussi une bonne poignée dans ses cheveux et elle ferme les yeux pour se laisser à son tour emporter loin de tout, à sa droite un jeune garçon la regarde d'un certain œil et malgré son amour pour Scott elle se tente à lui sourire de façon séductrice. Puis elle reporte son attention sur Malia alors que celle ci lui fait maintenant dos, contre toute attente elle se colle malgré tout à elle et s'amuse de la réaction de son amie. Malia se met à danser et à bouger de haut en bas tout en sautillant lentement, Kira en fait de même et les deux amies s'amusent de plus belle dans un délire que elles seules peuvent comprendre entre elles.

_Une joueuse, chantant je t'ai-ai-me_  
_Enfin, je crois_  
_Parce que je t'ai-ai-aime_

Stiles et Scott arrivent à ce moment dans la salle mais ne voient pas les deux jeunes femmes, qui en revanche les remarquent directement et s'éloignent dans un coin sombre pour ne pas que les deux garçons les remarquent tout de suite. Kira en profite pour poser son verre vide et regarde en direction de Scott qui cherche dans la salle pour la trouver.

-"On a pas beaucoup de temps" souffle l'asiatique à son amie avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure "tu en veux toujours à Stiles ?" demande-t-elle peut sûre d'elle.

-"Je vais l'ignorer et le rendre jaloux" explique Malia d'un ton visiblement neutre mais qui Kira le sait cache une certaine angoisse de se retrouver face au garçon qui hante son esprit depuis des mois. "Ok, j'ai un plan tu me fais confiance ?" explique Malia certaine de la valeur de son idée.

-"Ouai ... bien sur" répond Kira alors que Malia se penche à son oreille pour lui donner quelques indications, Kira hoche la tête à quelques reprises puis une fois le discours de son amie terminé elle souffle un "on y va ?" qui montre qu'elle accepte de remplir son rôle dans l'histoire.

_Règle numéro trois, portes ton cœur sur la joue _  
_Mais jamais sur la manche, sauf si tu veux goûter à la défaite _

Puis la jeune femme part en courant et Malia glousse légèrement avant de la suivre en direction des deux garçons, rapidement Kira arrive vers eux et embrasse Scott d'un long baiser langoureux, puis elle regarde Stiles qui lui n'a d'yeux que pour Malia, cette qu'il a apprit à aimer au fil du temps et qui lui manque considérablement. Kira s'approche de lui et le sort de sa contemplation pour lui faire un rapide bisous sur la joue.

-"Salut Scott" s'amuse Malia avant de glousser encore une fois suivit de Kira, puis elle pose un bisous sur la joue gauche de Scott et ignore royalement Stiles à ses côtés. "Allez tu viens on y va !" hurle Malia à son amie telle une enfant impatiente, elle attrape la main de Kira et l'entraîne de force dans la foule sans un regard pour son ex petit-ami.

_Règle numéro quatre, tu dois avoir l'air pure_  
_Embrasse-le devant la porte avant de partir pour qu'il en veuille plus, plus_

Malia danse alors avec un jeune homme et lâche la main de Kira qui regarde les deux jeunes gens avec un regard amusé même si elle a conscience que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour son amie, du regard elle voit que Scott est partit cherché un verre mais que Stiles ne fait que regarder Malia sans bouger, les bras croisés et le regard vide. Un certain temps Kira a mal pour lui jusqu'au moment où elle sent les mains de Malia lui encercler la taille et le coeur battant à tout rompre elle se remet à danser avec son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les gens autour d'elles ne sont plus que des images floues et la musique ne leurs parvient que dans un minime fond de bruit, seul le bruit de leurs deux coeurs qui battent résonnent dans leur esprit libre et bientôt Malia se met à rire aux éclats. Plus de trahisons, de malhonnête de coeur brisé, juste un peu d'amusement et un mal de crâne le lendemain ! Puisque oui, Malia demain ne se souviendra plus de rien ni de ce qu'elle a fait ce soir avec ces garçons et avec son amie Kira, elle ne se souviendra pas non plus le regard brisé que Stiles lui porte ni même qu'elle l'ai revu depuis leur dernière dispute.

_Voici comment être une briseuse de cœurs_  
_Les gars aiment un peu de danger_  
_On va le faire s'éprendre d'une inconnue_  
_Une joueuse, chantant ''je t'aime''_

Elle colle son corps à celui de Kira alors que Scott n'est toujours pas revenu, ou alors il est revenu. En fait les deux filles n'en savent rien, juste leurs regards se croisent et plus rien n'a d'importance dans ce monde, les murs pourraient s'effondrer, le toit pourrait leur tomber sur la tête, Malia et Kira n'en n'ont que faire ! Seul leur rire et cette joie de vivre prouvent que les deux jeunes femmes sont heureuses. Entre eux ce n'est pas de l'amour, comme Kira le ressent avec Scott, ce n'est pas forcément une complicité comme Stiles et Malia, mais ce soir l'attirance que les deux ressentent suffit à les faire oublier l'espace d'une soirée la dure réalité !

Et alors que Kira se penche vers le visage de Malia, cette dernière ne l'empêche pas de faire quoique ce soit. Lorsque Scott arrive avec son verre à la main, il ne les empêche pas de faire ça, ni même Stiles toujours prostré devant ce spectacle plus que surprenant ! Si un jour on leurs aurait dit que Kira et Malia allaient s'embrasser ce soir, ils auraient bien rient ! Mais voilà, Kira et Malia sont deux briseuses de coeurs et ce soir celui de Stiles est en miette !

_Comment être une briseuse de cœur_  
_Les gars aime l'apparence du danger_  
_On va le faire s'éprendre d'une inconnue_  
_Une joueuse, chantant je t'ai-ai-me_  
_Enfin, je crois _  
_Parce que je t'ai-ai-aime_


End file.
